Jeff McCallister
Jeff McCallister is Kevin's second older brother and younger brother of Megan and Linnie in Home Alone and Home Alone 2: Lost in New York. He is protective of Kevin, but sometimes intimidates him. ''Home Alone'' In the first film, Jeff is seen packing for his family trip to Paris. When Kevin says him that he does not know how to pack a suitcase, he tells Kevin "tough" to which Kevin replies to that being what their sister, Megan, told him earlier. Jeff then tells Kevin that Buzz suggested packing toilet paper and water and then tosses his bag down the stairs where it lands within inches of "Officer" (Harry)'s feet. Later on, when Kevin gets into a fight with Buzz over pizza, Jeff calls him a disease, to which Kevin tells him to shut up. The next day, as the McCallisters are seen getting into the van on the way to the airport, he is seen playing with someone. When the McCallisters arrive in Paris, he is seen rushing to the telephone with his mother and the others so she can get contact with the police back home to check on Kevin. When there are no more flights back to Chicago, Jeff decides to go to his Uncle Rob's apartment with the rest of the family while his mother waits at the airport to try to get a flight back home. At the apartment, he is seen watching It's a Wonderful Life in French and eating an appetizer of shrimp served by his Uncle Frank. On Christmas morning, he, his dad, and his siblings take the morning flight back home. They are reunited with Kate and Kevin. When Kevin says he went shopping the day before for milk, eggs, and fabric softener, Jeff is surprised, and Buzz remarks that Kevin does not know how to tie his shoes, but knows how to go shopping. ''Home Alone 2: Lost In New York'' Although Jeff appears in the sequel, he does not speak very often, and he does not actually intimidate Kevin (like in the first film). However, he does speak during the scene when the family arrives in Miami when he realizes that Kevin is missing (and is also never referred to by his name like in the first film). Jeff is first seen getting ready to go on the trip to Miami, and then at the Christmas pageant where he laughs at Buzz's prank and is shown getting knocked over. At the family meeting about Buzz and Kevin's incident, he does not applaud for Buzz and is shown glaring at him, implying that he knows just as Kevin does that Buzz isn't really sorry. The next morning, Jeff is seen rushing to the airport with the rest of the family to catch the flight (which they are able to do so), and later handing them their luggage. He is next seen at the hotel watching It's a Wonderful Life in Spanish. He then goes to New York with the rest of the family once they find out that Kevin is there. Finally, Jeff looks at Kevin and gives him a smile (as his way of saying he is proud of him) in the Plaza Hotel when Buzz tells everyone that if it hadn't been for Kevin's mistake, they wouldn't be in the suite with the Christmas tree and the free gifts in the first place, and adds that Kevin should open up the first present. Jeff is then heard clapping for both Buzz and Kevin this time, along with the rest of the family. Trivia *In the script for Home Alone, Jeff is described as a "''nine-year-old" who is "stocky and built, aggressive and confident." *Jeff and Linnie are completely absent from ''Home Alone 4, leaving Buzz and Megan as Kevin's only siblings. Gallery Jeff.jpg|Jeff in Home Alone 73757-8695.gif|Jeff in Home Alone 2 Category:Characters Category:Home Alone characters Category:Home Alone 2: Lost in New York characters Category:McCallister family (original films)